Dots in the Dark
A few years ago, my family moved into a house that didn't meet housing regulations: the electrical box was located right behind a large pillar, electrical lines were wired like they were done by a monkey on speed, and rooms were built with no possible connection to the air conditioning, making them hot as hell. However, the most strangest thing was the room I was put into. It was built somewhere in the middle of the structure, so it wasn't possible to have windows to the outside. So when the door closes at anytime of day, the room goes completely dark. After I got all my stuff in the room and started sleeping there, I’d always find small marks on my body in the morning. I went to the doctor the first time it happened, but he didn't have any clue what it was. Because we didn't have any room in the house for me to sleep in except for the garage (and I’d rather drink liquefied rat poison than sleep in that roach-infested hole meant for cars to collect dust in), I had to keep sleeping in that room. These marks were always the same: two little rounded dots about a half-inch away from each other. While my family joked around that it was a baby vampire feeding itself with my own blood, the only one who said anything that made sense, my mom, thought it might of been a roach that came from somewhere in the house. They constantly sprayed down the room with Raid to keep the roaches away, though it didn't stop the marks from appearing on me. Meanwhile, I wanted to test how far whatever's happening will go to do this to me. I tried wrapping myself in all my clothes, from covering my feet with socks to covering my head with one of my scarfs. The next day, I unwrapped myself only to find another set of marks on the back of my right hand. I borrowed my little brother’s night light when he went over to one of his friends’ house, just to have a little light in the room. Next morning, I find an odd smell and the night light disconnected from the wall socket, with the bulb shattered into pieces. I asked my dad to sleep in my room for one night, while I slept with my mom. He complied, and he spent the entire night uninterrupted, while I ended up with more dots on my chest. I decided to stay up all night during one weekend, just surfing through the internet to kill time. Suddenly, my laptop crashed and when I went to restart it, I felt it. I could feel the mark being put right on the nape of my neck, and I could see it when I ran into the bathroom to check. Because I regularly wore long sleeved clothing, no-one whenever I went to school or to anywhere else noticed unless I explicitly wanted to show them. I told one the entire ordeal and they offered to have me sleep over at their house to test something out. I slept there, and it seemed like the thing doing this to me was pissed by this. I say this because the next morning, I found two dots, bigger than usual, right on my forehead. She gave me a headband to cover it, as I went back home, back to the room. I showed my family what had happened and they finally decided to leave this house and move elsewhere, far away from that room. I decided to sleep in the living room for the few days spent packing away everything. On the night we rode away from the house, I felt like a great burden was lifted from my chest as I fell to sleep during the car ride, resting against my mom’s shoulder in the back. Suddenly, a great pain pulsed through my eyeballs, forcing my father to stop the car on the side of the road. When I tried to open my eyes for them to check, I couldn't see anything but pure black. They said to me after they got me to the hospital that it looked like my pupils split, looking like those goddamn dots. I was blinded for trying to leave the house, and for trying to leave the room, and my punishment was to forever see the pitch black darkness of that room for the rest of my life... Category:Places Category:Beings